villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Screwball (Marvel’s Spider-Man)
Screwball is a minor antagonist in Marvel's Spider-Man and its DLC The City That Never Sleeps. She acts as the main antagonist of her side mission Internet Famous and a minor antagonist in the DLCs The Heist, Turf Wars and Silver Lining. She is a highly unstable, dangerous and utterly narcissistic internet personality who was willing to endanger innocent people to manipulate Spider-Man so she can gain internet fame and become popular. She was voiced by Stephanie Lemelin. Biography ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' When Spider-Man accepts the mysterious Screwball Challenge, she contacts him and forces him to play with the location of a kidnapped victim. After finding both of her barcodes across the city, Screwball's fans attack Spider-Man in person and with bombs as a sign of love for her show and an attempt to get more views. Screwball gives Spider-Man the location of the kidnapped victim but he discovers her waiting for him instead - the threat was a lie but Screwball happily believes she has gained millions of followers because of the hero's involvement. As more fans attack Spider-Man, Screwball films the fight and him defeating them all beforehand the police come to arrest them and her. Despite being arrested, Screwball claims nothing will be able to stick against her as all her fans committed the crimes. The arresting policeman sadly agrees The Heist Fresh out of jail, Screwball set up another challenge for Spider-Man to complete which she records and streams online. Her fans are also released from jail and assist in causing as much damage and violence as possible. Screwball set up many EMP bombs across the city but Spider-Man is able to defeat and defuse all of them. Screwball is undeterred and only focuses on the views she got thanks to Spider-Man's involvement, eagerly telling him to anticipate season two. Turf War A few weeks later, Screwball return to debut season two of her online streams. She set up her "fans" to capture or attack innocent people so she can continue her streams through combat, gadget and stealth challenges. Although Spider-Man beats them, Screwball was still undeterred by this and went into hiding to start producing season three. Silver Lining Another few weeks later, Screwball returned to get Spider-Man help her complete her third season. To that end, she sent her fans to fight Spider-Man to complete combat and gadget challenges. She also set up bombs across the city for Spider-Man to defuse. After this, Screwball announces her wrap party and that Spider-Man wasn't invited. Knowing that she was so narcissistic that she wouldn't miss this party, Spider-Man located the party and confronted Screwball. After a long chase, Spider-Man finally caught Screwball and hand her over to the police. While being taken away, she began arrogantly trying to get the cops to not bother due to her "fame", not realizing that she was now openly known for attempted terrorist attacks. Personality Despite a somewhat super-villainous nature, Screwball is regarded un-fondly as a tiresome annoyance and a severe social media addict by most of New York. She's highly egotisitcal - her only concern in life is to gain as many followers as possible even at the risk of human life in her quest for constant validation from strangers who she believes care for her. Due to this Spider-Man expresses pity over Screwball's constant terrorist actions as only means to gain attention and notoriety without any foreseeable end to her constant crime wave. Also, Screwball usss heavy "social media speak" such as "TTYL", "hashtag", "LOL" and "S-M" as an abbreviation for Spider-Man. Trivia *Screwball is widely considered the most hated character in the entire game, where fans found her constantly annoying. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Non-Action Category:Female Category:Addicts Category:Supervillains Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Weaklings Category:Arrogant Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Egotist Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Psychotic Category:Video Game Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Imprisoned Category:Successful Category:Homicidal Category:Nameless Category:Enigmatic Category:Teenagers Category:Sadists